


Раковина, в которой смывается кровь

by double_knot



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Брайан Кан работал в отделении наркоконтроля. После того, как его партнер был ранен и отстранён, ему назначили нового.





	Раковина, в которой смывается кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sink to wash away the blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992329) by [jaekyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu). 



1.  
Карты на столе, и не будем лгать, есть только три причины, которые побуждают действовать:   
− скука;  
− ярость;  
− деньги   
Для Брайана были актуальны все три. 

2.  
Джебом бросил папку на стол, прямо перед Брайаном, сам присел на углу и скрестил руки.  
− Встречай нового партнера, − сказал он. Брайан свёл брови вместе, поднял папку   
и бегло её просмотрел. − Пак Сонджин, только сдал экзамен на детектива. И получил отличные отметки.  
− Мало похож на мой типаж. − Брайан закрыл папку и попытался всунуть её обратно Джебому. − Джексон не собирается возвращаться?   
− Он получил два огнестрельных в голень и раздробленную коленную чашечку, так что нет, не в ближайшее время точно. − Джебом отклонил папку. − Забирай, − настоял он, соскользнул со стола и удалился в свой офис. 

3\.   
Сонджин был из тех детективов, которые попадают в эту среду из-за веры в героев, Брайан был готов заявить сразу. Это читалось в том, как он преподносил себя, как прятал пистолет в кобуру, как ремень кобуры скользил по его плечам. Сонджин стал детективом, потому что верил в важность каждого человека и в то, что его усилия сделают мир лучше.  
Брайан терпеть не мог таких. Они были лицемерами, всегда прямолинейными и узколобыми, считали, что знают всё лучше всех. Твердили, что прикроют от пули, и всегда ожидали от Брайана того же.   
И такие детективы талдычили Брайану каждый раз, когда закуривал сигарету, что он убьет себя.  
− Есть старая поговорка, − отвечал Брайан, выдохнув облако дыма. − Фигня, типа: если вы боитесь смерти, то уже мертвы.

4\.   
− Заткни меня, если ты уже слышал эту историю, − сказал Брайан, щёлкнув всеми суставами по очереди. − Заходит парень в бар…  
− Брайан, − упрекнул его Сонджин.  
Они наблюдали за входом на склад и не шевелились. Снаружи было темно и тихо, казалось, что не было никакого движения.   
Брайан перекусывал во время перебежек, выковыривая помидоры из бутерброда и собирая их в салфетку.   
− О, так ты слышал уже?   
− Нет, я просто думаю… − начал Сонджин. Он слишком прямо сидел на водительском сидении, его рука покоилась на колене. А ещё не позволял Брайану включить радио или отбивать ритм на центральной консоли. − Разве ты не должен быть весь во внимании?   
Брайан закатил глаза и откусил огромный кусок бутерброда.  
− Ты недооцениваешь то количество времени, которое мы тратим на прозябание в слежке. Расслабься, съешь бутерброд и дай мне уже закурить…  
Сонджин устало посмотрел на Брайана краем глаза. Его взгляд быстро вернулся к двери склада, как выяснилось, ничего не изменилось. Сонджин вздохнул и немного сполз вниз по сиденью.   
Брайан улыбнулся, и, покопавшись в пластиковом пакете у ног, достал бутерброд. Сонджин принял его, всё ещё настороженно развернул пакет и скромно надкусил. Брайан с треском опустил пассажирское окно и зажёг сигарету.  
− Ладно, заткни меня, если уже слышал эту историю, − повторился он. − Значит, заходит парень в бар...

5.  
Отдел целый год пытался накрыть этого наркодиллера. Считали, что это итальянец с целой сетью опущенных в воду концов, искать которые было напрасной идеей. Сам Брайан был занят делом последние полгода, как минимум четыре месяца до этого оно валялось в бюро.  
− Мы дважды его арестовывали.  
Брайан вводил Сонджина в курс дела, достав улики из старой коробки. Всё найденное было свалено одной кучей возле стола, вне зависимости от того, стоило ли оно подшивки в дело или нет. Брайан никогда настолько сильно не закапывался в бумаги, предпочитая больше работать в поле.   
− Что случилось? − спросил растерянный Сонджин.  
− Недостаточно улик. − Брайан пожал плечами. − Судья решил, что у нас мало оснований держать его под арестом без железных доказательств. Ему удалось выйти сухим из воды.   
− Думаешь, у него тут крыса? − тихо спросил Сонджин, глазами обшаривая пространство вокруг.  
− Расслабься. − Брайан хлопнул его по плечу и надавил пальцем на мышцу в попытке расслабить. − Но, наверняка да. Наркобизнес известен своей продажностью.  
− Мне говорили до того, как перевести сюда.   
Сонджин пролистывал документы из открытой коробки Брайана и пальцем следил за отмеченными датами.  
− Там крутятся огромные деньги, − пожал Брайан плечами. Он поднял коробку со стола и переместил наверх, чтобы у Сонджина была возможность поставить её обратно на место. − А деньги развязывают язык, особенно с такой зарплатой. 

6.  
Кофе в участке был полным дерьмом. Брайан заварил себе одну чашку и грел руки о её бока. Осторожно сделав глоток, он демонстративно вылил содержимое в раковину. На вкус было как жидкая смола, вязкость чувствовалась на языке и в горле.  
По крайней мере, Брайан проснулся.   
− Как твой новый партнёр? − Джебом появился в дверях комнаты отдыха. Он носил тот же галстук, что и Брайан. Джебом зашёл в комнату и снял кофейник с конфорки.  
− В порядке. Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах из убойного отдела или вроде того, где может строить из себя героя, − хмыкнул Брайан. Джебом налил себе чашку кофе, выпил глоток и вздрогнул. – Предупреждаю, на вкус как дерьмо.   
− Согласно профайлу, он сам подал запрос в наркоотдел. − Джебом взглянул на плескающуюся в чашке жидкость. − Какой гандон сделал это? 

7.  
Судя по наводке, в тот день что-то должно было произойти в городских трущобах, в которых всегда грязные тротуары, привести в порядок которые не было бюджета.  
Они добрались до места как раз с заходом солнца, Сонджин припарковался за густым скоплением деревьев, убрал свет фар, а затем приглушил мотор. Брайан отстегнул ремень безопасности и с комфортом устроился на пассажирском сидении. Он пробежал рукой по волосам.  
Сонджин уже меньше нервничал на подобных вылазках. Он тоже отстегнул ремень и вытащил бутылку воды. Предложив её Брайану и получив отказ, сделал глоток.  
− Что произошло с твоим предыдущим партнёром? − спросил Сонджин, убрав бутылку от губ.  
Он никогда прежде не задавал Брайану такие вопросы, обычно ограничивался рабочими моментами, уточнял правильность направления или узнавал, забрал ли Брайан его кофе. Брайан взглянул на Сонджина и удивленно поднял бровь.  
− Джексон Ван, − ответил Брайан спустя несколько секунд. − Несколько месяцев назад мы работали над арестом во время передачи товара в доках. Дела пошли плохо, Джексон на свою неудачу получил два ранения в голень, пролетел несколько лестничных пролетов и раздробил колено на миллион маленьких кусочков.  
− Прошу прощения, − пробормотал Сонджин.   
− Не извиняйся. − Брайан зарылся руками поглубже в рукава. Становилось холоднее, жёсткая зима была готова добить остатки тёплой осени. − От этого никуда не деться. Джексон знал, на что шёл.  
Сонджин притих. Он положил руки на руль и нервно напряг пальцы. “А знаешь ли ты”, подумал Брайан, потянулся за бутылкой Сонджина и отхлебнул воды. 

8.  
В итоге они пролетели с зацепкой. Брайан даже не был удивлён.   
Сонджин отвёз его домой, в крошечную студию в паре кварталов от участка. Слева, на той же улице, была расположена кофейня, чей хозяин симпатизировал Брайану и иногда незаметно подсовывал ему бесплатный шоколадный круассан во время редких утренних визитов. Справа была монетная прачечная и древний паб во владении старого ворчуна, где из ассортимента было только три пива на розлив.  
Брайан бесцеремонно выскользнул из машины, развернулся и постучал по окну. Сонджин опустил окно, и Брайан слегка на него опёрся.  
− В следующий раз, − сказал он, − давай сходим выпить после всего этого.   
Сонджин был растерян. Его руки сжимали и разжимали руль.   
− Расслабься, − уже знакомым для Сонджина тоном добавил Брайан. − Так поступают все партнёры. И ты как раз он и есть. 

9.  
Дело, связанное с итальянским наркодиллером, на некоторое время затихло.  
Джебом отправил их за ребёнком, который в течение нескольких месяцев продавал марихуану из-под школьного шкафчика. Они не собирались делать ничего из ряда вон выходящего, только конфисковать запасы. Ну и кроме этого ещё надеть наручники, отвезти в участок и припугнуть немного.  
Когда они передали ребенка родителям под домашний арест, Джебом подошёл сзади к Брайану и Сонджину, стоящим рядом в длинном коридоре по направлению к выходу из участка, и положил руки им на плечи.   
− Закончите бумажную работу, − сказал он, − и может отдыхать остаток ночи. У меня не осталось никакой мелочи для вас двоих. 

10\.   
Они не пошли в пошарпанный паб возле дома Брайана. Несколькими кварталами ниже от участка находился небольшой торговый бар, и именно туда Брайан пригласил Сонджина выпить.  
В баре расплачивались только наличными, на каждом деревянном столе были вырезаны имена, даты и ругательства, но пиво было неплохим и дешёвым, и совершенно точно никто не рискнёт ввязаться с копами в драку. Брайан заказал им по пиву и быстро уничтожил полбокала.  
Сонджин наблюдал, как Брайан глотает алкоголь, и сам промочил горло, удивлённый приятной теплотой.   
− Мой отец был алкоголиком, − пояснил Брайан. − Было довольно легко тайком от него тратить все деньги на выпивку. У меня хорошая устойчивость.  
− Прости меня, − начал было Сонджин, как Брайан поднял руку и остановил его.  
− Прекрати, − скомандовал он − извиняться за дерьмо, в котором ты не виноват. Особенно, если дело прошлое. Ты застреваешь там.  
Брайан увидел, как рот Сонджина открылся для очередного извинения, но тот исправился и лишь сказал:  
− Ладно.   
− В каждой семье есть недостатки, − пробормотал он в бокал, сделал ещё один глоток и скосил ёмкость в сторону Сонджина. − Даже в твоей, зуб даю.  
Сонджин пожал плечами.  
− Я рос в нормальной семье, − сказал он, проведя пальцами по конденсату, образовавшемуся на стакане. − Ходил в частную школу, получал хорошие оценки. − Брайан молча слушал, время от времени отпивая из бокала. − Несколько лет назад родители развелись, и это, наверное, было самое худшее.  
− Видишь, − промямлил Брайан. − Даже у тебя.  
Между ними затаилась напряженная тишина, тогда как бар был заполнен болтовней и звоном бокалов. Закончив первый бокал, Брайан заказал ещё.   
− Итак, − протянул Сонджин в попытке избавиться от повисшей неловкости. − Как там дело? Вернёмся к нему завтра?  
Брайан с полным ртом пива покачал головой.   
− Нет, нет и нет, − сказал он, сглотнув. − Я пригласил тебя не для того, чтобы говорить о работе. Об этом я хочу говорить в последнюю очередь.

11.  
Они много пили. Брайан выцедил слишком много, чтобы контролировать количество, а Сонджин пытался не отставать. После было два сета с виски-шотами, и Брайан при этом выкурил половину пачки сигарет. Лицо Сонджина пылало из-за выпитого, краснота разошлась по шее, грудной клетке и плечам. Может, даже ниже, но дальше не было видно.  
Они сидели в баре до закрытия. Когда бармен громким командующим голосом объявил о последнем возможном заказе, они решили уйти. Брайан вывалился из дверей, а Сонджин − следом за ним. Приложившись тыльными сторонами рук о глаза, Брайан глубоко дышал.  
− Я, − невнятно выговорил он, − проебался.   
Сонджин терпеливо ждал, когда тот примет устойчивое положение, сам при этом упирался рукой о стену бара. Брайан вытащил почти пустую пачку сигарет из кармана пальто и засунул сигарету в рот.  
Они шли вниз по улице, держась поближе к стене. Брайан подушечками пальцев скользил по кирпичам. Он выкурил почти половину сигареты, как Сонджин взглянул на него и спросил:  
− Могу я попробовать?  
Брайан поднял бровь.   
− Ммм?   
Сигарета висела на кончиках его губ. Сонджин указал на рот Брайана.  
− Могу я попробовать?   
Брайан пожал плечами.  
− Конечно.   
Достав сигарету изо рта, он передал её Сонджину, зажав между двух пальцев. Сонджин осторожно и несколько неуклюже принял её. Брайан сомневался, что тот вообще когда-либо курил. Ученики частных школ таким не промышляют, не так ли? Курение свойственно детям, обозлённым на родителей.   
Сонджин выглядел немного напуганным, когда смотрел на пепел на кончике сигареты Брайана. Они замерли в тени между двух фонарей. Вокруг был только призрачный свет, серебристое сияние луны и яркий оранжевый огонь от сигареты. Всё остальное было чёрным, как смоль.  
Алкоголь снял барьеры мира, размыл его чёткие границы. Наверное, это в первую очередь было причиной просьбы Сонджина. Брайан смотрел, как Сонджин положил сигарету в рот и вдохнул. Слишком глубоко, это было видно невооруженным глазом.  
Сонджин закашлялся, выпуская облака дыма. Он согнулся пополам, и Брайан выпустил смешок, прежде чем положить руки на плечи Сонджина. Он пальцем массировал мышцы, как делал это некоторое время назад.  
− Расслабься, − сказал он тихо.   
В конечном итоге Сонджин привёл дыхание в норму, его грудная клетка мерно подымалась и опускалась.  
− Это было ужасно, − сказал он, передавая сигарету обратно.  
− Надо вот так.   
Брайан принял сигарету и демонстративно медленно затянулся. Так же медленно он сделал выдох и наблюдал за Сонджином, сосредоточенном на клубах дыма, устремляющихся в небо.  
Брайан предложил Сонджину ещё одну попытку. Тот с приоткрытым ртом подался вперёд. У Брайана перехватило дыхание, и в последний момент зашатало. Он протянул руку ко рту Сонджина и опустил сигарету на его нижнюю губу. Брайан безвольно опустил руку, пальцами зацепив кожу. Она была мягкой, тёплой и влажной.   
− Медленно вдыхай, − скомандовал Брайан. Они стояли очень близко, и рука Брайана всё ещё была на плече Сонджина. Сонджин сделал, как ему велели. − Теперь выдыхай, − направлял он его дальше. Сонджин достал сигарету изо рта и выдохнул вверх. Брайан наблюдал за движением мышц шеи.   
Было очень темно. Тьма окутывала их, позволяя свету уловить лишь границы. Брайан подался вперёд, беспорядочно утыкаясь губами в губы Сонджина. Его рот был мягким, в отличие от поцелуя. Они стукались зубами и прыткими пальцами сжимали друг друга. Изо рта Сонджина вырвался звук удивления. На вкус он был как пиво с никотином, и его язык казался приятной тяжестью во рту Брайана. Брайан положил руку на затылок Сонджина и потянул за волосы.   
Сонджин застонал. Наполовину выкуренная сигарета Брайана выпала из его рук на тротуар. 

12\.   
Брайан привёл Сонджина к себе домой и там отсосал ему. Сперма Сонджина ощущалась с привкусом никотина и алкоголя.   
После Брайан сказал Сонджину, что собирается идти в душ.  
− Мне пора, − ответил Сонджин.  
Алкогольный туман начал потихоньку отпускать, и мир приобретал прежние чёткие границы. Квартира Брайана была заполнена светом, здесь не было спасительной темноты, в которой можно было бы укрыться.   
− Ладно, − сказал Брайан равнодушно. − Ты можешь идти.   
− Увидимся завтра.   
Сонджин закрыл за собой дверь.

13.  
Горло Брайана саднило, во рту был противный привкус: затхлый, металлический, напоминал привкус крови. Брайан налил воды из кулера в участке и прополоскал рот.   
Он наклонился к раковине, чтобы сплюнуть, и, выпрямившись, обнаружил в комнате Сонджина.  
− Эй, я… − начал Сонджин.   
Джебом толкнул его вглубь комнаты.   
− Как раз сладкая парочка, которую я искал. − Джебом протянул одну руку к Брайану, а второй сграбастал Сонджина. − У меня есть зацепка для вас...  
Разговор, который едва начал Сонджин, повис между ним и Брайаном. И оставшись наедине, тот больше ни словом не обмолвился.

14.  
Зацепка привела их к уже печально известным докам. Брайану было любопытно, осталась ли кровь Джексона в дереве под их ногами, а, может, кто-то её вычистил, или вообще вымыла вода.  
Они сорок пять минут сидели в тишине, их машина была спрятана так незаметно, как только возможно за грудой ящиков и пустых бочек для нефтепродуктов. Брайан слушал шум волн, накатывающих на опору дока под ними, и дыхание Сонджина.  
Едва их накрыла синева сумерек, как Сонджин выпрямился и тревожно позвал:  
− Брайан.  
Тот поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить чей-то мелькнувший рукав в дверном проёме здания, за которым они наблюдали.

15.  
Они двинулись вперёд без страховки. Это должен был быть стандартный обмен без важных шишек или чего-то опасного. Просто очередной дилер, которому быстро найдут замену, если упрятать его за решётку.   
Разочаровывало, но это было всё, что они могли сделать.  
Брайан следовал за Сонджином. Они проскользнули внутрь так же тихо, как и человек до этого. В здании было слишком много мер предосторожности для места, где хранится корабельное снаряжение. Некоторые из ящиков были отмечены как для спасательного плота, некоторые − как для крупного товара для шлюпок, ещё некоторая часть была забита медицинскими аптечками.  
Сонджин и Брайан нырнули каждый под свой ящик, да только они не были достаточно быстрыми. Дилер, стоящий в расчищенном месте посреди комнаты, заметил их, едва они спрятались.   
Впрочем, он не достал оружие, которое было при нём. И не потребовал, чтобы они вышли из укрытия. Со своего места позади нескольких ящиков, Сонджин и Брайан ясно услышали оклик:   
− Брайан?  
Растерянный Сонджин повернулся к Брайану. Его хватка сжалась на пистолете в кобуре, и он направил дуло в пол. Брайан резко сел, прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул.  
Он поднялся, вышел из укрытия и спрятал оружие обратно в кобуру. Краем глаза Брайан увидел, как в растерянном ранее взгляде Сонджина мелькнул ужас.   
− Эй. − Брайан окликнул дилера, обойдя ящики. − Фрэнки, что происходит?  
− Ничего, чувак! − Дилера звали Фрэнки. Точнее, Франческо, в честь отца. И никто так не называл его. − Поставка ирландцам, как обычно.   
Он двинулся к Брайану с распахнутыми для объятия руками.   
Брайан нанёс удар прямо между глаз, и тот рухнул как мешок с камнями.

16.  
− Он знал тебя, − сказал Сонджин. Не было ни растерянности, ни страха. Его взгляд был полон решимости и обвинения. − Объясни мне, почему он знал тебя...  
Его пистолет был наведён на Брайана, и дуло смотрело прямо в грудь. Да только Сонджин был обучен не так. Целься в грудь, стреляй в ногу. Не убивай по мере возможности.   
− Сонджин, − мягко окликнул его Брайан. − Ты должен успокоиться.   
− Нет-нет. − Сонджин покачал головой, − Объясни мне, почему он знаком с тобой.   
Брайан ничего не сказал. Не было в этом нужды. Он сложил все кусочки паззла прямо перед Сонджином, и теперь тот должен был обнаружить последний.   
− Сонджин, − повторил Брайан мягче прежнего.  
− Только не говори, − на грани крика сказал Сонджин, из-за ярости по его виску струился пот. Он пытался не трястись. Так учат в академии. − Что ты та самая крыса, которая уничтожает улики и делает всё возможное, чтобы мы не смогли его поймать?  
Опустошенный, Брайан вздохнул. Он сделал шаг к Сонджину, зная, что тот не выстрелит. И, конечно, Сонджин так не поступил, но в испуге двинул ему в нос. Кровь ринулась, как вода из крана, и рука, которую Брайан немедля приложил, никоим образом не могла сдержать поток.  
− Почему? − спросил Сонджин. − Ты работаешь в полиции, ты же коп…  
− А копы всегда хорошие парни, − прервал его Брайан гнусаво, всё ещё держа руку у носа. Кровь стекала по его пальцам на рубашку и пол. − Но в реальном мире не все − хорошие парни. Хорошим людям хреново платят.  
Сонджин стиснул зубы. Он был полон решимости и уверен, как никогда.  
− Я расскажу всем, − пригрозил он.  
Брайан схватил Сонджина за рубашку, размазывая кровь по светло-голубой, наглухо застёгнутой одежде.   
− Если расскажешь, − процедил он сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, − Они тебя убьют. Сначала тебя, а потом меня.  
− Ты прекратишь? − бросил вызов Сонджин. − Если я буду молчать, ты остановишься?   
Брайан не знал, что ответить. Он мог сдержаться, у него было достаточно для этого сил. Но он крутился в этой среде так долго, ведь его перевербовали ещё до поступления в академию. Потому что именно так они и работают − находят обозлённых подростков, которые мечтают стать копами, и предлагают им кое-что получше. Что-то, что поможет выпустить гнев.  
Перед лицом Брайана взмахнули пачкой денег, и стать детективом после оказалось очень просто. Доказательства исчезали, и связка банкнот, перевязанных резинкой, заменяли их.   
Они оба молчали. Брайан всё ещё сжимал рубашку Сонджина, и кровь продолжала хлестать из его носа. Они тяжело дышали в том самом складе, и дилер-итальянец продолжал валяться без сознания у их ног.  
Сонджин поцеловал Брайана, размазывая между ними кровь. И Брайан вспомнил этот запах: смесь никотина и пива, теперь с примесью его крови, окрашивающей их обоих в красный. Яркая, резкая, испятнавшая их обоих. Под одеждой и слишком глубоко, чтобы можно было вычистить оттуда.   
− Ладно, ладно, − сказал Брайан, когда Сонджин отстранился. − Я остановлюсь, обещаю. Но нам пора уходить. Прямо сейчас.

17.  
Они бежали вдвоём, в одинаково окровавленных рубашках.

18.  
Они так и не поймали итальянского наркодилера с кучей связей. Брайан прекратил крысятничать, как и обещал Сонджину, но это было неважно, поскольку его место тотчас занял кто-то ещё.   
Брайан устал преследовать того, кого не сможет поймать. И попросил Джебома передать дело кому-то ещё, но тот отложил его как висяк.  
Сонджин перевёлся в убойный отдел. Бойкий парниша из академии по имени Вонпиль, который едва держал пистолет, занял место Сонджина в качестве напарника Брайана. Насилие притушит свет из его глаз всего лишь за несколько месяцев, особенно в этом отделе.   
Брайан не собирался быть героем.  
Но надеялся, что у Сонджина получится им стать.


End file.
